Oi, Tetsu
by FabiFabi
Summary: "Oi, Tetsu," we're both in middle school, I'm a couple months older than him, he should know right? "Hai?" he asked softly, moistening his lips slightly with his small pink tongue before wrapping his lips against the straw of his favorite vanilla shake. Weird. To describe him like that. "Do you masturbate?" Sometimes it's better to just not ask. Teiko!AoKuro Some OOCness !
1. Chapter 1

**When You Try to Teach Your Best Friend to Masturbate and You Accidently End Up As Fuck Buddies**

* * *

As of a couple of days, I, Aomine Daiki, became fuck buddies with my best friend, Tetsu. Now, I'll tell you how it happened.

_Five Days Ago: Walking Home_

I was flipping through one of my gravure magazines, Tetsu walking silently by my side. It was peace and quiet, only the two of us. As I walked, I took noticed of how disinterested Kuroko looked every time I showed him a new picture of Mai-chan, it made me wonder. Maybe Tetsu is a late bloomer?

"Oi, Tetsu," we're both in middle school, I'm a couple months older than him, he should know right?

"Hai?" he asked softly, moistening his lips slightly with his small pink tongue before wrapping his lips against the straw of his favorite vanilla shake. Weird. To describe him like that.

"Do you masturbate?" it's always better to be straight up. He let go of the straw with a slight 'pop' this time, some white shake landing on his bottom lip. Why did he look so erotic like that? Especially when he licked it up.

"I don't," he answered bluntly, stopping. I stopped too.

"You don't?" my eye twitched, here was my best friend, Tetsu, who had never masturbated before and only touch his dick while in the shower to clean it.

"No…" it was strange for Tetsu to redden, but as he lowered his gaze to the ground I took notice of his reddening ears, he wasn't lying. Tetsu is so innocent he hasn't yet touched himself.

"Do you know how…?" I asked, he shrugged.

"More or less, but that doesn't matter," he said, eyes closed and walking ahead of me, that way was the way to his house, the other way was the way to mine.

"Oi, Tetsu," he turned. "Come over to my place," he blinked, and then walked towards me, heading over to my place. "As your older teammate and best friend, I shall take responsibility for you to learn how to masturbate!" he stopped.

"I think I'm going to head to my house instead…" I grabbed him by the back of his collar, and dragged him to my house.

"I'm home," I called, but I knew no one was home, mom had won a trip to some hot springs and had gone off with my dad, leaving the house to myself and enough money to not starve. We made our way to my room. "Okay, get comfortable first," I ordered. Looking for my best magazines to excite Tetsu. From the corner of my eye, I saw him put his backpack down and neatly fold his blazer, then sitting on the bed. I walked over to him, handing him some of my best magazines. I sat by him, big sly grin on my lips.

"And how does this work?" he asked, looking up at me with his usual stoic eyes.

"Well, you first grab a good magazine," I began instructing, "then darken the room a bit," I closed the curtains, only having a dim light inside the room, he nodded. "Then you do it," I said. He tilted his head.

"Aomine-kun, I think I'll need an example first," my eyes widened. Of course Tetsu would need an example, he was a visual learner.

"Fine, look, I'll do it first, then you can do it," he nodded. I breathed in, finding a fairly good picture and then trying to relax, sadly for me, I could feel Tetsu's eyes on me. I closed my eyes, then paid attention to the picture. "As you do this, you need to make the picture excite you, thinking of something slightly perverted so you can get in the mood," I unzipped my pants and unbuckled my belt letting them drop, I began hearing Tetsu flip through some of the magazines. My face became heated as I touched myself, beginning to breathe a bit roughly. My eyes became clouded as I began moving my hand up and down my shaft. I closed my eyes again, imagining a big breasted girl in front of me, stroking me.

A hot mouth enclosing around my member, and soft hands over my own as a small tongue began licking the tip. It felt… so good, I opened my eyes to look down and see Tetsu with me in his mouth, the soft hands on mine.

"Tet- Tetsu!" I nearly yelled but my voice was low and husky and he only looked up at me with wide eyes. Letting go with a lewd 'pop' like he had done to the straw earlier.

"Isn't this supposed to excite you?" he reached for a magazine, the warmth of his hand leaving mine, making me moan in slight displeasure as he showed me the magazine with a girl on all fours sucking dick. I nearly blanched, in front of me, my best friend Tetsu was sucking my dick.

"B- But we need you to get excited!" I fought, lifting the small bundle, I saw his eyes widen slightly he weight almost nothing, like cotton candy. He landed on the bed safely, my pants were down, I began getting rid of my tie and unbuttoning my shirt. I don't know what was going through my head anymore, part of it screamed "THAT'S A GUY" and the other "HOLY SHIT I'M GOING TO FUCK TETSU". Under me, Tetsu looked at me with big eyes as I towered over him, my hand undid his belt and quickly I threw the pants to the side, leaving him in cute blue polka dot tight briefs, I felt myself twitch at the sight of Tetsu's lower half, the outline of his smaller dick visible through the thin clothing. I licked my lips.

"Aomine-kun," he called softly, I kissed the side by his right eye.

"How about I teach you something better than just masturbating?" I ask, eyes dark and dangerous, voice low and husky, he looked confused, my other hand already undoing the buttons on his shirt and just slightly undoing the tie, he kind of looked erotic with it.

"Okay," he quickly agreed. More and more skin was becoming visible and for a moment I wondered if Tetsu was really a boy. Not only was his skin soft and fair, I couldn't see any facial hair on him, I was bigger, manlier and underneath me, Tetsu was small and slightly feminine, with a cute face to accompany it all.

"Here, grab on to my shoulders and wrap your legs around my waist," he did as told, I gritted my teeth, he sat on my lap, legs wrapping around my waist and his arms hugging my neck. I told him to bring on hand down and he did. I pulled his briefs down, his dick coming out, it was still down. My head kept screaming at me, why was I touching a male? Why? "Let's rub them together," I offered, as I brought his dick closer to mine, he bucked his hips at the sudden feeling, I gulped, shivering. His small hand enclosed around mine again as I began stroking up and down. He began panting softly, face reddening, I could feel him hardening, I smirked.

"Ao- Aomine-kun… I feel strange," Tetsu bit his lip, my thumb caressed his tip, some pre-cum already there, he was more of a hands on guy.

"Wait a bit Tetsu…" I breathed, our eyes locked, my hand beginning to move faster, he closed his eyes, small cute sounds escaping his lips. I increased my pace, his hand was moving along with mine shyly. After a little while, he came, covering our shirts and stomachs, I followed soon after. The two of us panting heavily.

"Aomine-kun, is this it?" he asked tiredly, his eyes heavy with unknown lust, I licked my lips.

"We haven't even start it," I pushed him down on the bed. Truth is, I, like him, am a virgin, but I couldn't tell him that, or the fact that I had the slightest idea of how to do it with a guy, but it would most likely be anal, I could tell that much. I stared at Tetsu beneath me, he looked so erotic, face bright red, eyes lusty.

"Aomine-kun, is this right?" Tetsu asked softly. I leaned down, kissing his lips softly, then pulling back.

"Who cares if it's right or wrong," I told him, leaning down again and kissing his soft lips, biting down on his lower lip, making him open his mouth. I entered his mouth tasting the inside of it, vanilla. He moaned softly, my hands removed his shirt, feeling him up. His skin was so nice, and his body so small. Pink nipples stood out in contrast to his body. I pinched one, he arched his back forward, a sexy moan escaping his lips, my eyes widened. He blushed.

"T- That…" he murmured, I smirked, leaning my head down and licking the pink bud, he made the same sweet sound.

"Oi, Tetsu, you like me licking your nipples?" I teased, my mouth enclosing around one of them as I began to suck. He mewled in pleasure. Sure they weren't no D-cups but those soft mewls of Tetsu and the way he became like jelly under me was great, if anything he was just a really flat chested girl, with a dick. But his dick was cute too… agh there's something wrong with me...

"N- No… tha- aah~!" I nibbled on one while rubbing the other with my fingers, his smaller hands found their way to my hair and he began to tug. "A- Aomine-kun, touch me there," Tetsu covered his hand with one hand, I let go of his nipples to see his cute dick standing up, I grinned, stroking him once more, he moaned again.

"Hey touch mine too," I made out through small gasps. He sat up a bit, watching as I stroke him and doing the same to me. I groaned in pleasure. Tetsu's hands were perfect. "A little harder," I husked out and he tightened his grip slightly. I saw him reddening and panting more. He was near. I let him cum, coating my hand with his sticky white milk then grabbed his hand and pushed him down on the bed completely. I removed his briefs completely, lifting his legs over my shoulders. My eyes widened at the sight. Plump and cute butt cheeks stood between me and his asshole, I spread them apart, seeing the pretty pink hole. I gulped, both in nervousness and excitement.

"Please don't look at it so intensely, it's embarrassing," Tetsu blushed, I smirked.

"I'm going to prepare you okay?" Tetsu only nodded, my hand was still sticky with his milk, I licked my lips before slowly penetrating him with my middle finger. He shivered. "You okay?" I asked worried. He only nodded, encouraging me to keep going. I began thrusting the finger in and out slowly, watching his face change expressions, I rubbed the inside, my long fingers seeming to find a specially good spot that made his dick twitch and Tetsu gasp. I added another finger, widening the tight hole, eventually a third finger.

"A- Aomine-kun…!" he moaned, I thrust my fingers in a bit harder, adding speed, which he seemed to like. "Cu- Cumming!" he cried. I pulled my fingers out, watching him dirty himself once more.

"Alright, are you ready for the real thing?" I asked, stroking my rock hard dick. My body shivered with excitement, and Tetsu's with anticipation. "Here, get on all fours," I ordered. He did so, his butt sticking out towards me. I breathed in and out, spreading his cheeks and placing my dick on his entrance. I was reluctant but eventually, I pushed in slowly. I heard Tetsu wince. "You okay?" I asked, holding his cheek as I leaned over him.

"It hurts a bit, but please keep going," he smiled. I kept pushing in, eventually the whole thing was inside. I wanted to move but I had to consider Tetsu, but the way his walls were clenching me… ah, it was paradise, too bad I could never tell this to Satsuki. I turned him over, into the 'missionary position' his legs wrapped around me and I began to move slowly. "F- Faster…" he murmured.

"Huh?" I groaned out, not able to hear what he had said.

"Go faster!" he nearly screamed at me, his words were my command. I grabbed the back of his head, his hands on my back as I began to move faster, the bed began to creak. Shit, this was really good, he was so tight too, and his soft moans and loud screams made me slam against him rougher, but he seemed to like that. "Yes, it feels so good! D- Daiki!" he cried, his fingernails of one hand digging into my back and the other pulling at my hair roughly.

"Ah… Ah.. Tetsu, your insides feel so good…" I panted. My lips locking on his neck as I began kissing it, biting at the shoulders. At one point I sat up, with him on top of him, my hands helping him come down on me and my mouth on his perky pink nipples. He liked it when I grinded inside of him, his hands too busy pulling at my hair or leaving bloody marks on my back.

He came more than once, my dick always hitting that one really good spot that made him gasp in ecstasy and scream my name loudly. That, accompanied by the sound of the creaking bed and the wet sounds of my dick and his ass was heaven. I gripped his hips tighter, feeling myself coming to my climax.

"Tetsu!" I cried, catching his lips, he moaned into my mouth, our bodies covered in sweat and then Tetsu being filled to the hilt with me as I came inside his hole. He stared at me before hugging me close.

"I'm beat," was all he said before passing out. I pulled out, watching him open his eyes slightly and shivering as my cum escaped his asshole.

We fell sleep, he stayed the night but we didn't have sex again. The next morning he was able to walk but in some awkward style. We didn't bring up the topic, it was as if it hadn't had happened but I was seriously waiting for something to happen.

Now, five days after, I asked Tetsu about it and he blushed.

"I don't mind doing that again with Aomine-kun," was his answer and yeah, that's how Tetsu and I became fuck friends. But Tetsu is so much more than that, I guess I don't want to realize it. Yet.

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! **

**Conscious: this is a way to let out pent up ideas when experiencing a writer's block, hope you all liked it! We wanted a AoKuro for a while**

**Sorry for the OCC but too bad too sad RnR I love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Recap of last chapter:**

_**Now, five days after, I asked Tetsu about it and he blushed. **_

_"**I don't mind doing that again with Aomine-kun," was his answer and yeah, that's how Tetsu and I became fuck friends. But Tetsu is so much more than that, I guess I don't want to realize it. Yet.**_

* * *

It's Friday, we're done with practice. I've been on the edge lately, I got something… something I want to see Tetsu in. We're all getting dressed, blah, blah, blah, I look over at Tetsu, who's by my side. He's removing his shirt, showing his smooth white skin, I unconsciously lick my lips. Remembering how my hands had touched that skin days ago. I gulp, looking around quickly to see if anyone is paying attention.

"Oi, Tetsu," I say in a hush tone, he looks up at me, dull blue eyes asking what I need.

"Hai?" he asks softly.

"Want to come to my place after school?" I ask, closing my locker, being done getting dressed. He looks a bit indecisive but eventually nods.

"I just need to finish getting dressed," he replies. I grin.

"Alright,"

**Uniform**

"So why you invite me to your home?" Tetsu asks, looking up from his vanilla ice pop I bought him. I scratch my cheek.

"Well… I was thinking we could… ya know…" I said awkwardly. I saw his ears redden a bit and look away, taking a bite of the cold snack, the liquid moistening his rosy lips and dripping a little. Shit, Tetsu why you such a tease?

"Aomine-kun," he called, stopping, I stopped too, he looked at the ground momentarily before looking back up at me. "C- Can you hold my hand?" he asks, extending his smaller hand, I subconsciously look around before grabbing the smaller hand resuming walking, now very close and side by side. I catch his small smile from the corner of my eye.

We arrive at my house, my old man is working and my mom is out with Satsuki's mom doing whatever housewives do together. I lead Tetsu to my room and he proceeds to take off his jacket and put down his backpack. I sit on my bed, twiddling my fingers, I have something for him, but I don't know how to ask him.

"Something on your mind Aomine-kun?" he asks, his face closer to mine. I grab his hands.

"Tetsu, this is selfish but it costs me a lot to get this…" I began. "But can you try this on?" I then pull away and grab Teiko's girl uniform which I have in a hanger. The uniform… I stole from Satsuki on a whim, at the thought of seeing Tetsu in it. She doesn't know yet…

"Is that Momoi-san's…?" Tetsu asks, I laugh awkwardly.

"Well… yeah…" Tetsu doesn't look pleased but eventually sighs, grabbing the uniform from my hand and leaving the room. My eyes are wide in pure surprise. "Fuck, I wanted to see him change…" I curse silently. I quickly pick up whatever looks bad in the room, fixing the bed and making it comfortable, I remove my sweater and undo some buttons from my shirt, trying to look good for my little blunette. Eventually my door opens and Tetsu peaks his head in.

"Aomine-kun… Momoi-san's skirt is a bit short…" he comments silently. I grin.

"It's okay, it's okay~" I urge, calling him forward. He opens the door and steps in, I stare, mouth agape. The sweater and shirt fit him well, the skirt rests a bit above his mid-thigh, I gulp. Shit. He looks really good. "Turn around," I say huskily. He turns over, I hold my hand over my mouth, the skirt is riding up, revealing a bit of his tight briefs. "C' mere, Tetsu," I open my arms and he walks towards me, he sits on my lap, looking at me, my hands rest on his small bum and his hair tickles my nose since he's so close.

"Aomine-kun, this is embarrassing," he mutters and I smirk.

"Lift your head Tetsu," he does as I say and I peck his lips, he closes his eyes. Puckering his lips a little, waiting for more. "Tetsu you're cute," I smile. Kissing him more deeply, my hands fondle his ass while I play with his tongue, he's beginning to pant, needing more air than I'm giving him. My hands lift the skirt, he twitches under me.

"Aomine-kun…" he mumbles, pulling away from my heated kiss. "I can feel you…" he blushes, his hand on my chest and the other trailing down my stomach into my bulge. Undoing the belt, he opens my jeans and his warm hand pats me softly. He gives me a strange seductive smirk that makes my heart skip a beat. He gets off of me and kneels before me, licking his lips he pulls my pants down and lets my dick come out. I pay close attention to his eyes, they're filled with want and lust. For a moment I worry, but then, then I don't.

"You like my dick that much?" I ask, slapping it against his cheek softly. A soft mewl escapes his mouth before he begins to stroke me. His little tongue darts out and licks the tip, my eye twitches at the feeling. He then takes me in and I'm gone, his mouth is a warm, wet cavern and his tongue just plays with it, sucking me off good. He lets go with his usual lewd pop and kisses the tip. The way he keeps looking up at me with those wide eyes drives me crazy. "'Kay, get over here," I say, lifting him up and throwing him on the bed, any more of his mouth and I'll cum before, I lift the skirt, showing his hard dick. I remove his briefs, which are stained with his pre-cum. I lift the shirt and sweater, licking up his slim body and sucking on his pink nipples while stroking him. He's a crying mess of pleasure, his legs spasm and twitch, my mouth kisses his neck and shoulders and eventually he comes.

"Ahh… Ah…" he pants tiredly. "Daiki~" he mewls.

"Get on all fours," I order, her turns over and I lick my lips at the sight of his cute bottom. My finger runs down his crack until I reach his entrance and start to tease him. His legs become jelly, and he bites his lip. I stroke myself once again, then reach under my bed to grab something else I took from Satsuki's room. Baby oil. I wonder why she has it? I drop a good amount on my hand and massage Tetsu's ass, moistening his entrance.

"What is that?" he asks, turning around, his hands gave up on him so his head is on the bed, the shirt all the way up, revealing his white back and exposing his pale chest. "It's cold…" he whimpers, closing his eyes as I press close against him.

"Just something to make it easier to enter, don't worry Tetsu," I smile, that thing really does help for entering is slightly easier. "Does it hurt?" I ask, and he shakes his head.

"No, I'm okay," he answers, and I sigh in relief, then keep pushing in slowly, he clutches the sheets and moans when I'm fully inside. "You can move now," he says, looking back at me, I nod, moving fairly slowly, he whimpers annoyed. "F- Faster," he orders. I smirk.

"Well if you say so," I then begin to thrust harder, his walls clenching on me, I grind when I hit the tilt and then pull all the way out before ramming in again. The bed creaks louder and Tetsu loves it, my hands play with his nipples and my mouth kisses the back of his neck, eventually I turn him over, his legs are wrapped around me, he hugs my neck as I keep thrusting, his hair is sweaty and sticking to his forehead. I kiss it. It's not too long before he comes at least twice and dirty us both, then I come right after, filling him. He pants.

"Momoi-san's uniform…" Tetsu sighs, looking at the mess. I hug him close and kiss his nose.

"Don't fret, I'll just wash it and return it, she won't even notice," I laugh, he laughs too, his eyes tired and he yawns.

"I'm tired, but I'm hungry too," he says, resting his head on the crook of my neck. I stroke his hair,

"Go in the shower, I'll whip something up," I say. I pull out from him, cum comes out of his hole, it's thick, his hand runs to his whole, and with his middle and index finger spreads it, more of it coming out. "I'll change the sheets too," he waddles to the bathroom and shuts the door. I grab his dirty briefs and the sheets, then hear the shower running so I enter and grab Satsuki's uniform as well. I steal a peek at Tetsu's naked body, he's lathering up, using my soap and maybe my shampoo. I control myself.

He changes into one of my smaller shirts, which is still fairly big and a pair of basketball shorts. We eat in silence, discussing random basketball stuff. I look over at him, he looks so normal as if nothing had happened a while ago.

"You staying over?" I ask, he looks up, wondering.

"Would you mind?" he asks. I shake my head, he smiles and calls his mom to say he's staying at his friend's house. My mom calls that she will be home late and dad always comes later in the night so Tetsu joins me in the shower after eating.

We're both in bed, Tetsu is already sleep, I stare at the back on his head. I blink before noticing the hickey on his neck, it stands out on his pale neck. I wonder if the scratches on my back will disappear by the time school comes. I think back to Tetsu's sudden lusty, erotic face, the way his eyes were filled with anticipation and want. Was that normal? Or not? How long will we be able to keep this up? So many questions… I fall sleep.

* * *

**This was supposed to be a one shot but I suddenly got a thirst for it (lol) I think I have a better idea of where I want this to go but I'm not sure yet, time will tell**

**Conscious: Thanks for reading, hope you review, critics are welcomed. Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

It's the end of the month, I can't keep count of how many times I've done it with Tetsu by now, let's see… there was the first… the uniform, the school swimsuit really fit him nicely… um, lingerie, all white, he looked hot in that one, maid costume, just remembering makes me—ah~, puppy and cat ears—dammit, I even made Tetsu _beg_, we got freaky with my tie the other day, fuck that was a nice view… of course, I don't want to compare Tetsu to a woman, he's still, a boy. It's strange though, Tetsu is mostly putting up with my requests, so today as we sit on the roof, eating lunch in our own privacy, I decide to ask Tetsu.

* * *

**Glasses, Jealousy and Split Eyebrows**

* * *

"Oi, Tetsu," he replies a soft 'hm?' while eating his sandwich. I twiddle my thumbs. "So, like, is there any… ya know… fetishes or something you have?" Tetsu began to choke and I quickly handed him his water.

"Fetishes?" he replied, his face completely red. "Well… there is something…" he answered in a very low voice and muttered something.

"Huh? I can't hear you," I leaned in closer. There was a bit more mumbling and I crossed my arms. "I can't hear you," I complained, and then he looked at me with a nearing tears face. I gulped at the cuteness.

"Glasses!" he shouted. I blinked.

"Eh?"

"Like Midorima-kun's…" he trailed off, his face was a dark shade of red, reaching from the tip of his ears to under his neck. How cute… my little Tetsu… but… Midorima?

"Why like Midorima's?!" I was suddenly filled with a strange anger. Tetsu touched the tips of his ears to cool them off.

"I used to like Midorima-kun, I thought he was really good looking and his Oha-Asa was kind of cute," he was being too sincere and I didn't like it, in fact, suddenly, I really didn't like him talking about other guys. I grabbed him by the waist and pulled him close, stealing a kiss from soft lips.

"Don't talk about other men when I'm here," I said, averting my eyes, shit, I could feel myself redden up. Tetsu was surprised for a moment but then gave me a soft smile.

"Right," we finished lunch and packed up. Later at practice, I didn't give Midorima the calm of day, bothering and annoying him like no tomorrow, and no one knew why. Well, Tetsu did. I wonder, what this sudden arduous feeling was. I even ignored the fact that Tetsu said he _liked _Midorima. Did that mean that Tetsu was… but then would that mean I was too?

Well whatever, for now, Kise won't stop being weird, and he keeps getting close to Tetsu, like what's his problem? Tetsu turns to pass to me, but the blonde gets the ball, and to boot, he glares at me. It's until later, when we're changing in the locker room that Kise walks over to where Tetsu and I are changing, I want him to leave because Tetsu removed his shirt, and his chest is bruised with hickeys. Thankfully he covers up.

"Kurokocchi~! Want to come have an ice cream with me after school?" Kise asks, Tetsu shakes his head softly.

"Gomen, Kise-kun, I'm going to Aomine-kun's place today," I smirk

"That's right, he's coming over," I reply, Tetsu excuses himself to the restroom and leaves the two of us there. Kise's eyes darken and his dumb smile is replaced by a frown.

"Bet you're very proud Aominecchi, showing off those claw marks on your back, how's Tetsu in bed huh?" Shit, I quickly put on my shirt and began to button it up, how could I fucking forget, I look around, Akashi has his eye on me as well. Fuck.

"The fuck are you talking about?" I feigned innocence but I know I've been caught.

"I saw you two kissing on the roof," he confesses, looking away. "Hey, if you're just playing with him, give him to me, I really do like Kurokocchi," I glare at him but he only glares back.

"No idea what you're talking about, but I didn't know you swing that way," fuck, fuck, fuck, what the fuck am I saying? "If you want Tetsu have him, no one's holing him down," I turn around to leave but I see Tetsu in front of me, my eyes widen, his face remains the same. I want to grab him and take him away but I can't, he walks past me silently and grabs his things.

"Shall we head out?" he asks, as if he hadn't heard nothing.

"Uhh, yeah," Kise hugs him goodbye, back to his dumb-model like demeanor. Then looks at me with sharp eyes. Tetsu is silent as we walk and as we reach the parting point, he stops.

"Aomine-kun, I'm gay," I blink dumbly. "And I love you, Aomine-kun," he lowers his head. The tips of his ears are red. "I love you so much… so hearing you say what you said…" so he did hear.

"Look Tetsu- I," he looks away.

"I don't think we can continue doing what we're doing," he says. "You like girls, and I don't have those womanly parts… when we meet it's for basketball or sex…"

"Oi, Tetsu let me-"but what was I going to explain? We were that, sex friends, all these times, he's dressed up as a girl for my sake. I place my hand on my face and began to laugh. How hypocritical of me. I'm horrible, making Tetsu do this.

"I'll be going home now," and with no other words, he turned on his heel and left. My chest hurt. My eyes burned. And as I watched his retreating figure my heart seem to slow down. I couldn't find my voice, I wanted to run to him and grab him and kiss him.

Did I… Did I love Tetsu?

* * *

**Kuroko POV**

I walked away, and he just stood there. He didn't make a move, my throat felt tight and my tears were already pooling on the edges of my eyes. He didn't even call out to me…

I walked into a lonely basketball court and set my things down, there was a ball in the middle, how movie-like. I walked towards it and picked it up. I placed it on my hand and tried to mimic Midorima-kun's throwing style- it went in. a miracle.

"Sweet throw," I was startled by the sudden company. I turned to see a boy of around my age, looking at me with a challenging smirk and predatory eyes. He was taller than I was, like Aomine-kun. Short red hair with darker tips and matching colored eyes- as well as split eyebrows, how strange.

"Thank you," I replied softly, he picked up the ball and then looked at me again.

"Want to play a game?" he asked. I blinked.

"Sure," I didn't know this stranger and yet he was asking for a game, I was surprised that he even noticed me. We played, for an hour or so, I was doing most of the panting. He looked slightly disappointed as he sat by my side.

"You suck," he said straightforward, I gasped for air and glared at him.

"That's not my playing style, originally, I'm a passer," I replied. He offered his water to me and I took it, not caring that he had just drunk out of it.

"But ya know, the fact that you kept going, you really must like basketball!" he smirked, and I nodded. I smiled softly.

"I love basketball," I answered silently but he heard me. He patted my shoulder.

"I know right? It's so great, I just came from America so I couldn't join the team at my school, say what school do you go to?"

"Teikou Junior High,"

"Never heard of it but cool," his way of speaking was rough and excited. He reminded me of Aomine-kun.

"By the way, did you notice me from the start? People have trouble doing that," he chuckled and looked away a bit embarrassed.

"Truth is I first saw a ball floating and decided to get closer to see if there was someone, I thought you were a ghost when you first made your appearance," now that I think about it, he did look a bit pale when he saw me. He then stood up, looking at his watch. He smirked down at me and offered me a hand which I gladly took.

"Thank you, for playing with me," I thanked him with a small bow. He shrugged.

"Be here tomorrow, I like to play with you," he then made his way out. I felt my cheeks redden slightly.

"Wait! Your name!" I placed my hand over my mouth, I barely knew him and here I was asking for his name. He turned around and smirked.

"Kagami, Taiga, yours?"

"Kuroko, Tetsuya," I replied.

"Cute name," he chuckled and left. I left home instantly, quickly finished my homework, bathe and fell sleep.

I had forgotten about Aomine-kun for the day.

* * *

**Were you expecting some hot Aomine with glasses? Me too… **

**Conscious: *flips table* WTF FABI- I THOUGHT THIS WAS ALL FUN AND GAMES?!**

**Now, now Conscious, calm dow- *flips another table* or not…**

**Coscious: Ugh RnR, hope you like what this idiot did, look forward to a very fucking interesting love fucking square- with Kuroko as our sweet fruit of temptation**

**WARNINGS: FROM HERE ON OUT- THERE **_**MAY **_**BE SOME ANGRY SEX, MAKE-UP SEX, LOVE SEX, JEALOUS SEX, GET-HIM-BACK SEX, ANGST AND SAD AND LOVE AND ALL OVER**

**Also, the story will most likely remain AoKuro, UNLESS the audience decides something else. **

**And for those who have not noticed—heads up, Kuroko really, **_**really, **_**likes sex—so keep that in mind **


	4. Chapter 4

**Fuck this Day  
**

* * *

"_Nngh—ahh! D- Daiki~!" _

"Tetsu!" my heart was racing- there it was again, another dream. I sighed. "Shit," now I had to change the blankets too. "And it's fucking late!" today wasn't my day.

Yesterday, Tetsu broke things off, he told me he _loved _me_. _How am I supposed to reply to that?

"Daiki, you're up early," I frowned.

"Ma, I'm late, can't you read the clock anymore?" she slapped the back of my head.

"The hour was changed," I felt like flipping a table. "Sit down, I'll make you a good breakfast to enjoy," my mother beamed. I sighed, taking a sit, my father came down yelling about being late. My mother complained about how useless we were sometimes so here we are now, my dad and I, waiting for my mom to finish breakfast.

"So how's Tetsu-kun?" my father asked, drinking a cup of black coffee, I looked away.

"Yeah, how's that sweetheart? Oh how I adore him, isn't he the cutest, right papa?" mom came in, placing a bowl of rice on the table and retreating for everything else.

"That's right mama, well how's he Daiki?" I don't know why but I snapped.

"I wouldn't know! It's not like we talk all the time or anything!" I replied angrily.

"But Daiki, hasn't he been staying the night often as of late?" well shit again.

"Did you two get in a fight? You came home really down yesterday," my mom suddenly said, her voice was dripping with worry. What should I tell them?

_Oh well you see, I was fucking Tetsu and then he called it off because I was a pussy who can't recognize my own feelings _

Yeah fucking right. As if I'd ever say that.

"I'm heading out early," was all I replied. Thanking for the food I stood up and left the house. "Fuck this day and everything."

* * *

Morning practice was horrible- Tetsu spoke as if nothing, his passes were to everyone, not focusing on me only. Kise sensed something because he wouldn't stop following him. School was the same as always, lunch… lunch was lonely. I hadn't spot Tetsu ever since I arrived, he appeared for seconds and then he was gone. Misdirection. Afternoon practice was the same- I noticed the strong glare of Akashi on my back- catching his eyes once only to escape them.

"Kurokocchi! Hand out with me after school today~" Kise sing sang, Tetsu finished changing. I was sure he would say yes but he completely rejected the blonde.

"Gomen, Kise-kun, but I'm meeting with someone after school today," Tetsu replied. And before Kise could whine or anyone could ask, he was gone.

"Daiki," I turned to see Akashi with crossed arms in the spot where Tetsu had changed. I blinked.

"Yeah?" I replied, I felt a little… conscious all of a sudden.

"What's with you and Tetsuya?" straight forward I see… I slammed my locker shut.

"That… Akashi, is none of your business," he remained silent and I left the locker room. His glare hot on my back.

"I'm plenty sure there's others who would take him, Daiki." I hate that red headed bastard.

I quickly caught up to Tetsu, I don't think he noticed my presence. Shit- now I'm a stalker. I walked behind him carefully, seeing him turn towards the street court and laugh. Did he catch me?

"I knew you would show up!" that was a different voice… I turned a little to catch a glimpse of who had spoken. I was met with another fucking red-head loud ass motherfucker. He was already touching Tetsu in the most certain familiarity.

"Of course I would show up, you told me to…" did Tetsu redden? No. Tetsu liked _me _not this wild bastard.

"Oi, Tetsu!" the two jerked their head my way. Tetsu seemed to frown. The other just blinked.

"Your friend?" he asked. Tetsu shook his head.

"We play basketball together," Tetsu replied. The red head seemed to notice Tetsu's lower spirits cause he fucking glared at me.

"Well, Kuroko and I are going to play a game… I don't know if you want to join us," I huffed.

"Well in reality Tetsu is coming with me right now," I replied, grabbing Tetsu's wrist. He remained quiet.

"Huh? If Kuroko doesn't want to go he doesn't have to," Kuroko looked at the other with wide eyes. I was blaring inside. Don't look at other men with those eyes Tetsu…

"I'll be back Kagami-kun," Tetsu smiled, breaking from my grip on his wrist and walking ahead. "Come on Aomine-kun, I don't want to this to take too long." I glared at the red head, 'Kagami'.

"You'll never be good enough for Tetsu, be it on the court or in bed," I said, I sure am a stupid son of a bitch aren't I?

"Bed?" he replied back before reddening, I smirked.

"What do you want Aomine-kun," Tetsu got straight to the point, I entrapped him between my arms against a wall. Not caring if people walked by or if we were seen, crashing my lips against his own. They tasted sweet, the same flavor I had left them. My tongue played with his own, our breaths became heavy and his hands kept hitting my chest. Little moans escaping his lips. I pulled away and received a hard slap to my right cheek, his face was bright red. And I could tell he was turned on.

"Tetsu, listen I-"

"You want sex right?" he replied, I blinked. "Fine, I'll do it, just don't bother me anymore," he closed his eyes, his hands already reaching for my belt. I grabbed him by the shoulders and took him near an alleyway, was this it? Was it just the sex I was looking for? I lifted his chin, he was aching for it.

"Then let's do it," I replied, my voice was husky and agitated. He pulled my pants down a bit, I was already hard for him. I couldn't even get it up with my magz anymore and here was Tetsu on his knees taking me fully in his mouth and I was aroused. This small baby-faced boy was my gate-way to pleasure and mixed feelings I've never felt before. His tongue played my tip and the slurping sounds made it all the better, I gripped his hair and made him take me in deeper, my pubis hair tickling his nose. He lokoed up at me with those big blue eyes and I had to pull away before I came.

I turned him around roughly, pulling his pants down and pulling his ass apart, positioning myself in between his whole was that pretty pink, already wet in excitement.

"Nngh! Ah~!" he moaned and I closed his mouth, not needing the police of someone to come in on us right now. He held himself with the help of the wall, I thrust slowly but quickly got lost in the feeling. "Fa- Faster!" he begged.

"Well aren't you a little slut Tetsu," I breathed on his ear and he tightened around me it was the fastest we've done it, the only kiss we exchanged was at the start. Nothing else.

"Don't come inside," he panted. Ah that's right, he was going to go back to that noisy bastard. I rammed in harder.

"Hm? I thought you liked it inside? What? You don't want your little friend to see this side of you?" I taunted, his legs were trembling. His small dick had already cum twice and was twitching.

"Th- That's not it…~!" he mumbled in between thrusts. "Don't!" I came inside anyway. Pulling out and watching him fall to his knees.

"Maybe you should let him do you as well," I muttered into his ear. He remained panting, his clothes stained. He hid his face from me. I walked away, never have I felt like such a dick in my life. No, that wasn't enough to describe myself at the moment, I was the worse person in the fucking world. I turned to see that Kagami guy still waiting for Kuroko. "He's in the alleyway, if you want to see who he really is," no no no no, what the fuck did I just say? Well at least like this, Kuroko would never see this guy again. Maybe like that, he'd come back to me. He glared at me and ran to the alleyway.

I fucking hate myself right now.

Fuck this day.

* * *

**Ooh~ some (a lot) of angst~**

**Conscious: RnR see ya next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Four Days**

* * *

"Kuroko!" I stop dead on my tracks, Kuroko is on the ground, and his face is stained with tears. I rush towards him and drape my jacket over him. "Did he rape you?" I ask

"No… Kagami-kun, could you… never mind," he turned away and I caught on to the face of distress. I helped him up and lent him my shoulder. Here I was with a guy I met a day ago, walking towards my apartment.

"This is my house, hope you don't mind," I said as we entered and he shook his head. I led him to the bathroom, leaving some clothes for him. I walked to the kitchen, I had no idea what he liked so looking around I began making some tea and throwing a quick dinner together. As I cooked, the image of his uncovered body taunted me, smooth milky skin covered in dark hickeys.

"Kagami-kun," I snapped out of it, able to not burn whatever I was doing, the rice cooker going off alerting it was ready. I was red-faced, not sure how to face the smaller boy.

"What is it?" I replied, turning around and quickly regretting it. God, he looked so cute with my shirt on, my briefs looked like shorts on him and the shirt showed most above the collar bone. I placed a hand over my face.

"I found your washing machine and put my clothes there, hope you don't mind," he said silently. I only nodded. There was silence and then a low sound of a stomach growling, I was sure it wasn't me because mine was louder, but when I looked down, Kuroko's ears had gone red and he was looking at the ground. I grinned.

"Sit down, and food's almost ready," I smiled and he muttered a quiet thank you, taking a seat.

"Kagami-kun, would you mind if I stay the night?" Kuroko asked. My eyes widened but I nodded anyway, I only knew this kid for a _day _and we were already having a sleepover… we finished eating and he called his parents, I overheard his mother mention something like 'Aomine-kun' and Kuroko dismiss it. I laid down a futon for him and we were off to bed, there was silence. Then I gathered up the guts to ask.

"So between you and that ganguro…" I began, trying to be a little humorous about the situation, I heard him giggle a little bit.

"Do you mind if I come up there?" he asked softly. I wanted to say no, I don't share beds with a guy, that's gay. But there was something about Kuroko that made me put those thoughts aside.

"Sure," I heard him move and the bed dip a bit under his weight before he was looking up at the ceiling, my bed stations in the middle of the room, he was on the side where the light from the window came in. his features shone and he looked straight out of a Disney movie. The moment he opened his mouth, a story of friendship, sex and denial was voiced out. I couldn't believe it, Kuroko, who looked more innocent than a middle school girl, was a full-fledged sex maniac.

"I think I like Aomine-kun… but there's something about sex that I love more, so I didn't care that he didn't reply to my feelings, even going one day without it has me all wrong, even today, when he did such a thing… I felt pleased… I'm horrible… and now I'm making you, a complete stranger, listen to what I have to say," I remained silent, not knowing what to reply.

"Oi, Kuroko, do you… want to know if it's sex you like?" he looked up with wide eyes, I sat up, removing my shirt and revealing my own toned chest and abs, he gasped. Shuffling nervously around the bed and biting his lip, his hands playing with the hem of the shirt.

"I didn't stay the night for nothing," he replied. "Please let me use your body tonight, Kagami-kun," his hand was shaky as it traced my side, I closed my eyes, alarms going off in my head. Here we are, two 2nd year middle school students about to have sex. He came close to me, his hair tickling my nose as he came up to meet my lips in a slow and sensuous kiss that battled any other girls I had kissed before.

Soon things became heated. I was inexperienced, he was a guy and I was acting on pure lust but I was sure he was as well. My hands removed his shirt and felt his body up, he was so small for me, my fingers found his perky nipples and began to play with them, he was ecstatic. Giving into the pleasure quickly. His kiss was addicting and his hands soft on my neck. My hands went down more and I pat it his erection. He leaned in close until he could grind against mine, his face went from that innocent angel to a lusty demon. It didn't take too much until he came in my hand, and soon, we had the bed creaking loudly as I thrust it into his tight asshole. Sweet moans calling for more encouraged me, strong scratches at my back turned me on and for him, that one special place offered a sweet shaking of hips and more fervent kisses until we came. He snuggled close to me, panting still, he kissed me multiple times.

"Are all returnees from America this great of kissers?" Kuroko eventually asked, playing with my damp hair.

"You just unlock my full potential," I replied, picking him up and walking towards the shower. He hugged me by my neck, kissing my collarbone softly. "Let's shower and sleep." I smiled. He only smiled back.

The next day he went to school, complaining about how I had taken him another time in the shower and even before dinner. I had teased him that he had started it and he didn't deny it. As he walked away, I knew Kuroko wasn't mine to keep. Under that soft and sweet demeanor, he was a beast thirsting to be tamed in the most sexual ways possible. I was sure that whoever offered, he would take them. Because for him, it wasn't Aomine but rather more so the sex, and if Aomine wanted to keep that sweet-ass, he either had to really call out Kuroko's feelings or remain sex friends.

I left to America the day after. Kuroko cried and we had sex another time, I wished him luck and he kissed me one more time.

It took four days for my idiot ass to meet, fall in love, have sex and say goodbye to my first love. Kuroko Tetsuya.

* * *

With Kagami-kun with me for those last three days… I hadn't had a need for Aomine-kun, but as I now sat in my house with a burning in my belly and hot tears on my eyes. I bit my lip nervously as I looked at my contacts, specifically one name. I sighed before tapping call.

"_Hello?"_

"Kise-kun, can we meet?"

* * *

**Not too sure where I was headed here, but I know that I don't want Kagami here too long, since there will be a time skip after Kuroko quits the club and *hint hint* his sexual relationship with **_**some **_**people **

**Conscious: will it take years for Aomine to notice his feelings and accept them or will he let Kuroko go on and satisfy his sexual needs with anyone else?**

**Ideas are always appreaciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Confessions**

* * *

With Kagami-kun with me for those last three days… I hadn't had a need for Aomine-kun, but as I now sat in my house with a burning in my belly and hot tears on my eyes. I bit my lip nervously as I looked at my contacts, specifically one name. I sighed before tapping call.

"_Hello?"_

"Kise-kun, can we meet?"

* * *

**Kise POV**

I sat in silence before noticing that the one who had called was Kurokocchi, of all people, Kurokocchi had called _me._

"Of course! Where do you want to meet?" I asked excitedly, grabbing a pen and paper to write down the time and place.

"_Just at Maji," _he replied. He sounded strange, a little stuffy.

"Okay, see you there Kurokocchi!" I replied back and hung up after him, I quickly looked at myself once over and frowned. I needed to look my best! I took a quick shower, put on some dark jeans and a v-neck accompanied with a blazer and some new shoes that had been given to me. Yeah, calling all the shots now. I got to Maji and noticed Kurokocchi quietly sipping on some vanilla shake, looking outside with reddish eyes, I frowned. Wondering what had happened to him.

"Kise-kun," I gasped suddenly, caught by surprise, I smiled and waved, ordering something quickly and then making my way towards him.

"I was surprised by the sudden call, what's up Kurokocchi?" I ask, leaning forward and offering my attention to him. Hi eyes were red and puffy, as if he'd been crying a lot.

"Kise-kun, I'm in love," my mouth opened slightly. Then I averted my gaze to avoid him seeing my jealous look.

"Oh?" I replied, stirring the ice inside my cup with the straw, stealing a peak at Kurokocchi's slightly moistened lips.

"But he doesn't want me," he looked away, his hair falling over his precious sea blue eyes. _Aominecchi… _I think to myself.

"Ne, Kurokocchi, maybe, you should forget them," I say softly, trying to not make my voice crack. My heart's beating so fast, there's a knot in my throat.

"I forgot about him while entangled with someone else, but he had to leave, I thought that was going to be it," he continued and I felt as if I was going to bust any moment. "I love him, I still love him…" warm tears fell from his eyes onto his cheeks to the table, they were so shiny. This was so unlike Kurokocchi, nothing like him. I slapped my hands on the table, people looked our way, I didn't care, and he looked shocked, his blue eyes opened wide. I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the restaurant. Once outside, I gasped for air, noticing I had been running with him.

"Kise-kun?" he asked through heavy breath. I couldn't contain myself. Tears were spilling from my eyes without warning.

"I love you Kurokocchi," I cried, I grabbed his chin softly and bent down until my breath tickled his lips. "Please forget about them," I whispered before kissing him softly.

* * *

**Kuroko POV**

"I love you Kurokocchi," Kise cried, his face was completely red and his eyes shining like never before, so bright… he grabbed my chin and got really close, I could feel his breath tickling my lips. "Please forget about them," he whispered and then closed the distance and next thing I know, his soft lips are on mine. It was different from Aomine, different from Kagami. I was melting to his touch, it wasn't sexual, it was pure innocence and honesty. He let go and I heard him sniffling.

"Kurokocchi, please," he wiped his face with his sleeves and looked back at me. "Can you please try to love me?" my heart fluttered. His sincerity was… wow.

"Kise-kun… I,"

"You don't have to answer now, Kurokocchi," he smiled, finishing wiping everything away. "I know it's hard to give someone up, so when you're ready, please come to me," he smiled, it was a true smile, a true sad smile. He brushed my hair to the side and wiped my wet eyes with his thumb. "I'll see you at school Kurokocchi!" and with that, he left. I looked up at the sky, it wasn't dark yet. I walked, not sure of where I was going until I was standing in front of the basketball court where I met Kagami and played with Aomine.

"Tetsu," I turned around to see Aomine in his usual tank and basketball shorts. He blinked. I averted his eyes and began walking away but soon, he had my arm.

"What do you want Aomine-kun?" he opened his mouth but no words came out. He was struggling again. I jerked away. "Still can't find your voice?" I taunted and began to walk away.

"I can," he began, I kept walking, each step feeling like eternity. "So please stop and listen to me," I stopped, not daring to look back. I suddenly felt a strong embrace from behind and warm big hands on my sides, his nose on my hair.

"Ao-"

"I was scared I was gay," he whispered into my hair. "I am not sure of what love is," he continued. His hands trailed up slowly over my clothed body and his mouth kissed my neck softly. I felt like my body was on fire. "But I do know that… I feel complete with you, Tetsu, you complete me," he whispered into my ear. His hot breath on my ear caused me to lose the strength on my legs.

"You… only see me as a sex doll," I replied in a struggled murmur. He let go of me.

"No, I see you as a partner, as someone I want to be with," he replied, his face showed everything. Genuine honesty. I lowered my head, Kise had been in love with me for lord knows how long and Aomine had just recognized this complex feelings. I didn't know what to do.

"I love you… I still love you," I replied, I fell on my knees. "I love you Aomine-kun…" I cried. Aomine knelt beside me.

"Oi, Tetsu," I looked up at his midnight navy blue eyes and they were smiling. "I love you."

* * *

***hyperventilate* **

**Conscious: AGHHHH! AHHH! MY SHIP IS SAILING! *FAINT* *GET UP* WHAT ABOUT POOR KISE?!**

**IDK YET OMG IDK WHY I WROTE ABOUT KISE CONFESSING?! HEARTBREAK?! IDK WHAT IM DOING**

**Conscious: AND SOMEHOW I STILL LIKE IT **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**LOVE YA!**

**Sorry for the shortness, btw I'm back!**


	7. Chapter 7

**So Sorry**

* * *

**Kuroko POV**

I breathed in and out, Aomine-kun and I were finally an item. Which meant I had to turn Kise-kun down. Aomine-kun offered to come with me in case things didn't go smoothly but I declined. It was something I had to do by myself.

Kise-kun was waiting for me outside of the gym as I had requested. Still quite early for the rest of the team to get there, even Akashi-kun. He caught sight of me and waved, I breathed in and out one more time and smiled, walking his way.

"Kise-kun… I…" I began to tremble slightly

"You can't date me?" Kise finished, his smile was sad and he closed his eyes. I closed mine and sighed.

"Gomen, Kise-kun," Kise chuckled and patted my head, then slowly stroke my hair. Eventually he hugged me.

"it's okay, as long as Kurokocchi is happy, that's fine with me," his voice trembled and I returned the hug, his face hidden in the crook of my neck. I kissed the top of his head softly.

"I know Kise-kun will find someone better suited for him, you're a very fun and handsome guy," Kise pulled away slowly, his eyes reddening, but instead of crying he sucked up a big gulp of air and screamed, I got scared for a second and then he sighed softly.

"Gomen, Kurokocchi, I didn't mean to scare you," he laughed and then scratched his head. "Thank you, for not playing with me, and I swear I'll love you until the end, so never hesitate to come to me!" he then hugged me tightly, picking me up.

"Kise-kun, please put me down," I asked of him and he did, his face was flushed red but he was smiling sincerely. "Thank you, Kise-kun."

"Haiiii~ now come on, let's start dressing down, I'd love to play one on one with you," he snickered. "At least in that you can't deny me, right?" he laughed and I smiled.

"Hai."

**Later that same day **

"Are you sure Kise confessed to you?" Aomine-kun asked, I turned to him confused.

"Why the question?" I replied back. We were hanging over at Maji, he took another big bite of his teriyaki burger, seemingly in deep thought.

"Well… he acted the same as always," I chuckled.

"Kise-kun is a good person," is all I replied.

"Oi, Tetsu,"

"Hm?"

"Love ya," my face went completely red and he gave me a cheeky grin.

"M- me too…" I mumbled and he kept his silly smile, his ears reddening.

"It's no fair, you're too cute," he whined, placing his head on the cool table, I smiled.

* * *

**Aomine POV**

If you really love somebody, you'll stay with them through thick and thin, cause it's supposed to be. I think. Now as I watch and remain close to Tetsu I notice that this is true. Sure he doesn't have huge boobs or a big butt but he does have the most beautiful baby pink nipples and small round ass, and his asshole is a soft shade of pink… in fact, he smells like baby powder… Damn, my Tetsu is so cute. I roll over in bed and hug the small frame of my boyfriend, who had been quietly reading up until now.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, keep reading," I assured him as my hands made their way around his body, going down to his small butt and groping it.

"Aomine-kun,"

"Relax," I assured him as I continued to play with his butt, it was so plump, he began to squirm and my other hand traveled up to his clothed chest, teasing his right nipple over the fabric.

"Mmn…"

"Oi, Tetsu," I whispered in his ear, trying to get him to turn my way. He put his book down and looked at me, pouting.

"Aomine-kun, you hentai," Tetsu whined, I smirked. Kissing those soft pink lips.

"You know you like it," I breath in his lips and he pouts, closing his eyes, long blue lashes kissing the tops of his cheeks.

"Yeah," his face flushed red.

"Oi, Tetsu," he opened his eyes and kissed his cheek.

"I love you," I smiled, my hand now caressing his cheek. "I love you so much."

"Me too," he smiled before jumping on top of me and kissing my lips. Ah, Tetsu you're so cute.

* * *

**I wanted to bring this story to an end already, I didn't want it to drag on forever, I can't guarantee regular updates on anything but I'll pop back around. I'm happy with this ending though so yup~ Any thoughts I'd love to hear XD**


End file.
